


The Voice Inside My Head

by Blue_Cat11



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Damien is a loving father, Ficlet, Gen, Lucien is scared, Mentions of Death, Nightmares, as usual, don't worry Damien is alive and well and not dead, post top surgery Damien, trans Damien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 19:42:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11721219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Cat11/pseuds/Blue_Cat11
Summary: ‘Stop! Please!’ he silently pleads. All at once, the voice breaks and he is engulfed in silence. His ears ring, his throat burns, and tears coat his face. He can hear faint breathing, panting. He gulps in fear. “Your father is dead,” the voice whispers in his ear.





	The Voice Inside My Head

_“Lucien,” he hears. It’s a faint voice. “Lucien.” He hears it again. Who is calling his name? He opens his mouth, but cannot speak. His throat twists into a scream, but all is silent. “Lucien!” The voice is close now, right in front of him. Lucien can see nothing in the darkness. “Lucien! Lucien! Lucien! Lucien! Luc-!” He screams again. Nothing. The voice continues to shriek his name. “LUCIEN LUCIEN LUCIEN LUCIEN LUCIEN LUCIENLUCIENLUCIENLUCIEN!!”_

_‘Stop! Please!’ he silently pleads. All at once, the voice breaks and he is engulfed in silence. His ears ring, his throat burns, and tears coat his face. He can hear faint breathing, panting. He gulps in fear._

_“Your father is dead,” the voice whispers in his ear._

Lucien bolts upright in his bed, screaming. His body is damp with sweat and he can feel his heartbeat in his face. He gulps air into his lungs, trying to calm down. The whispered words echo in his head:

“Your father is dead.”

“Dad,” he whispers. His eyes snap open wide. “Dad!” He tears the quilt off his body before yanking his bedroom door open and racing to his father’s room.

When the teenager gets to the room, he stops at the open door. Damien is awake in his bed, the lamp on his nightstand on. “Lucien?” Damien asks groggily, “why did you scream?” The gray-haired teen stares at his father’s chest. There are three stitched slashes across his pale skin. There is a line under each pec where his breast tissue was removed. Those are normal, they are supposed to be there. He repeats that to himself as he looks. The third, though, that is not supposed to be there. Lucien closes his eyes.

The third wound is from when his father’s heart stopped beating.

He can still hear the voice.

“Your father is dead.”

“Your father is dead.”

“Your father is DEAD.”

The image of Damien laying on a cold medical table flashes in his mind. The slash running down his chest is still wide and fresh. His eyes are rolled back halfway into his head and his moth lays open. That could have been his father. He could be staring at a grave right now. Tears streak down Lucien’s face. He tries to hold in a sob, but only makes the sound worse.

Damien is startled at this. He jumps up as quickly as his wounds will allow him before rushing to his son and pulling him into a hug. Lucien melts into the embrace as Damien leads them to the bed. They sit and he lets his son cry and wail into his bare shoulder. “D-d-dad!” he sobs, clawing his back to get closer to the man. Damien winces, but allows it. He rubs his son’s back to try and calm him.

After a few minutes, Lucien calms enough to let go of his father. Damien rests his hand on Lucien’s cheek, wiping the tears away from his eyes with his thumb. “Did you have another nightmare?” he asks, already knowing the answer. The teen nods before sniffling. “My poor baby,” Damien sighs as he moves his hand up to push the hair from his face. “I’m sorry you have to go through this, but I’m fine.” Lucien doesn’t react. “Lucien?” he asks softly. “Lucien, honey, look at me please.” A few moments pass before he tils his head up to look into his father’s eyes. “I know what happened was not ideal, but I am okay. I am alive and well, love.” He smiles to prove his point.

Lucien gulps. He clears his throat. “I al-almost lost y-you.” His voice is hoarse.

Now Damien can feel tears prick at his eyes. “But hey,” he cups his son’s face in his hands, “you didn’t. I will never leave you. Ever.” He pauses for a moment to let it sink in. _"Ever._ Am I getting this across?” Lucien nods and Damien releases his face. “Good. Now how about we have some nice warm tea and then go back to bed?”

“N-no!” Lucien blurts out.

“You can sleep in my bed for the night if you prefer,” Damien offers. As a response to the suggestion he leans in to give his father a gentle hug.

“Yes,” he answers after several seconds.

When they pull apart, Damien leans in to kiss his son’s forehead. “I love you. You are my light.”

“Love you too, dad.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first Dream Daddy fanfic as well as my first AO3 submission. I hope you enjoyed it! :)


End file.
